


The First Kiss -  and Second.

by SunshineScorpius



Series: All The Firsts of Albus and Scorpius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus x Scorpius - Freeform, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Scorpius - after what seemed like forever - has finally realised his feels for Albus, and Albus feels them back. This is how they figure it out and their first kiss.





	The First Kiss -  and Second.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Takes place after the events of The Cursed Child - some details about the play is within the story, nothing major but just a warning.

They weren’t going home for Christmas that year, Professor McGonagall had made sure of that following the antics with the time-turner. However, Albus did not exactly feel sadness when the rest of the Slytherin students evacuated the common room for a few weeks, he sort of felt relieved. And guilty that he felt relieved. Even though things were starting to look up with his dad, he wanted time away from him to sort out his own head, sort out his studies that he’d been seriously lacking on – Scorpius agreed to help – and all in all get his life in order. Scorpius did not feel the same, however, and he decided to spend the day in the library to avoid seeing everyone happy and leaving him behind. He was too used to being left behind.

Albus’ dad had come to visit him that day, they dined in the Great Hall, hearing the goodbyes of all the students around them. No one said goodbye to him, except Rose, of course, but for once Albus didn’t feel sad about his social standing, he had Scorpius and did not need anyone else. Upon his return to the common room after his father had left, Albus found Scorpius asleep on the common room sofa. For someone who’s usually all legs and arms, he can get himself surprisingly small. By the sounds of the soft sniffles, Albus assumed he’d been crying and wondered if there was something else on his mind beside not being with Draco this Christmas.

Albus went up to their shared dorm and grabbed Scorpius’ blanket, one his mother had given to him before she passed. He usually never slept without it, so he must have been tired. He would also never usually sleep in the common room, or be in the common room, which only advertised the fact that everyone else was gone for Christmas. Going back downstairs, Albus carefully placed the blanket over Scorpius and sat down next to him. His desire to let him sleep was ruined by the flinch of Scorpius awakening and jumping at the sight of Albus before calming quickly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Albus said, his voice quieter than expected. Scorpius blinked a few times at Albus, willing himself awake before sitting crossed legged facing him.

“How was lunch with your dad?” His voice was groggy, quieter than usual, his mannerisms were chill compared to his usual outgoing self. He was rubbing his hands together, something Albus noticed the first time he met him as a constant bad habit that increased when nervous. He sometimes wouldn’t do it when just with Albus, a small reminder he was comfortable around him no matter what. It only confirmed Albus’ suspicions that something was on his mind.

“It was… okay, for want of a better word,” He sighed. “We’re fine, it’s just weird now how much effort he’s putting in, but it’s also kind of… nice,” Scorpius smiled at this, he was happier about Albus and Harry getting along more than Albus was. “Is Draco coming up at any point?”

“Yes, erm, he’s coming on Christmas eve,” Scorpius reverted back to his normal hyperactive self when talking about his dad. “Which, erm, yeah will be fun, I’m not sure what we’re doing but yeah, it’s good.” His hand rubbing intensified. There was a short silence between the two boys, not an awkward one, nothing was ever awkward between them. A few sniffles from Scorpius made Albus want to hug the boy, hold him and not let him go until whatever was hurting him went away, but he was convinced Scorpius did not want that.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Albus said, resting his hands on Scorpius’ crossed legs, letting him know he was there.

“I hate this, Albus.” Scorpius was never very good at eye contact, but when he was upset it was even worse. “It’s my dad’s second Christmas without mum and I can’t be there with him. I thought that it would be okay, that I’ll be with you, but I can’t stop thinking of him in that house all alone.”

“Scorp, your dad will be fine, he’s a very strong person, he’ll get through this, and so will we.” Without thinking, Albus lifted his hand to wipe away Scorpius’ tears. He didn’t flinch away like Albus thought he might, he just let him do it, then smiled an uttered a thank you. It was then Albus realised his one hand was still resting on Scorpius’ leg and he quickly removed it.

“So, hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?” Scorpius finally looked up at Albus, but before he had the chance to reply, Albus continued with his sentence. “I wrote a letter to my dad, just you know to thank him and say sorry properly or whatever, could you read over it? Make sure it’s okay?” Scorpius nodded, taking the letter out of Albus’ hand and started to read over it. He was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Albus studied him as he read the letter, the way his grey eyes glistened with tears whilst his lips formed a small smile. He held the letter in one hand, using the other to tap to a rhythm on his knee, something he often did. Albus noticed that Scorpius’ hands had to always be busy in one way or another, it was a little quirk that Albus liked about him. A strand of white hair fell over his face, and it took everything in Albus not to reach up and move it for him. Then, Scorpius would know that Albus’ feelings didn’t stop at friendship, and Scorpius liked Rose so that ship had sailed for him. Scorpius handed the letter back to Albus, their hands grazing slightly, and nodded, the strand of hair bouncing with his nod. Scorpius looked at him, and quickly looked away.

“It’s good, he’ll like it.” Scorpius said.

“Scorp, what’s really wrong? You’re not acting like yourself.” Scorpius took a deep breath and looked at Albus, scooting himself slightly closer as though he didn’t want anyone else to hear – even though no one else was here.

“There’s something that’s been playing on my mind, for a while now, but I didn’t know what to do about it,” Once again, Scorpius started playing with his hands, and Albus felt a long speech coming on and prepared himself for the ride. “Remember the alternate universe where everything was bad and awful and hell?” Albus nodded. “Something happened in that, I’ve told you before, but it’s been bugging me,” for a moment Albus was scared that not everything was fixed from their experience with time travel. “Something Snape said to me when I was being kissed by the dementor. He told me that all it takes to defeat them is one person.” Scorpius held Albus’ gaze and took a deep breath. “You. He told me to think of you, and the kingdom I was giving up for you. He compared you and I to him and Lily Potter – your grandmother – saying that he couldn’t save her, but I have the chance.” Scorpius stopped talking, finally breaking his gaze with Albus.

“You told me this already?” Albus’ voice was inquisitive. He wasn’t sure where Scorpius was going with this.

“Ever since we got back, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how he compared you and I to the love he had for Lily. I liked Rose for a long, long time but I don’t think I do anymore. I’m not even sure I ever did.” Scorpius seemed to slip back into his usual self, his voice going higher when he questions his own feelings.

“What are you trying to say, Scorp?” Albus pushed.

“That my feelings lie with someone else now, I think. It’s all very confusing.”

“Who?” Albus spoke, oblivious as his own father. Scorpius didn’t say anything, he kept looking at Albus then looking away, like he was ashamed. Even though he knew he could tell Albus anything. Then, almost out of the blue, Scorpius kissed Albus. Kissed. Actually kissed him. A peck, on the lips but still a kiss. He pulled away almost as fast as he leaned it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he screamed, putting as much distance between him and Albus as possible on the small two-seater sofa. Albus sat there, shocked. “I shouldn’t have done that I’m sorry,” Scorpius said, curling himself up into a ball and pulling his blanket over his head, engulfing himself. Hiding himself from the embarrassment. Albus found himself smiling. Albus shuffled himself along the sofa closer to the embarrassed boy hiding from his actions. Turns out Malfoy the Unanxious was simply a fable.

“Scorp?” Albus whispered when closer to Scorpius.

“I’m sorry Albus, I don’t know what came over me,” his voice was muffled under the blanket.

“Scorpius come out, please.”

“No.”

Albus rolled his eyes, Scorpius always had a flare for the dramatic. He simply grabbed one end of the blanket and pulled on it, revealing the blond locks of the boy who just kissed him. Albus discarded of the blanket behind him. Scorpius had his face in his knees. Albus reached out and put his hand under his chin, lifting Scorpius’ face out of his knees and toward him. Then he kissed him. It was short, sweet and gentle, but longer than the first. When Albus pulled away Scorpius’ eyes were wide.

“So, we kiss now? Is that something we do?” Scorpius said, mocking himself from the first time they hugged. Albus shrugged.

“If you’d like that, so would I.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
